Possessed
by Twilight Chick 01
Summary: She's the maiden goddess. She's the goddess of the hunt.She was known for not ever losing her chasity. But she finds herself breaking her vow again and again. Olympian Challenge fic! Pertamis!


Possessed:

By Twilight Chick 01:

Parings: Percy and Artemis

Challenge: She's the Huntress of Huntresses. The Maiden Goddess to never lose her chastity. But in her mind, she breaks her vow again and again.

Word Prompts: Possessed or Possessive

Song Prompts: Make Me Bad by Korn

TV/Book/Movie Prompts: Lolita (m), Secret Garden (b/m), Alice in Wonderland (b/m).

It all started with my kidnapping.

It should have been the worst experience of my godly life, but it wasn't. And all because of a boy.

The first time she gazed into his beautiful sea-green eyes when he was attempting to rescue the di Angelos was magical. It was as if everything in the whole entire world faded around them, leaving only her and him to bask in the glow of this wonderful feeling called love. But then she snapped out of it, cursing Aphrodite for making her feel like this. He was a boy, for Zeus sake! She was a maiden goddess. It would never work.

But her heart begged to differ because it was telling her to go right next to Percy and talk to him. She tried to ignore her conflicting emotions and not let the hunters see the confusion that must be flashing across her face. But she couldn't hide the blush that crept up her cheeks.

Of course, her lieutenant Zoë Nightshade saw the blush and came towards her with concern in her face.

When she stopped in front of Artemis, she searched her face, for gods knows why. When she decided she was satisfied with her assessment, she smiled at her.

"Milady, what's the matter?," she asked, worriedly. I sighed, and tried not to let my face show I was lying. "Nothing, Zoë. I'm just tired, that's all." _Lies. Everything is wrong. I'm having second thoughts about my vow of never loving another man again. I'm lying to the closest friend I have with my hunters. My mind and heart is actually having war with each other. Everything is just not right. _

It seemed that Zoë wasn't going to take no for an answer, because she grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. "Milady, what really is going on? Because I know that you are not just tired. That blush contradicts your statement." Dang, she caught me. But that doesn't mean I still can't get out of this. "Zoë, I'm pretty flushed as well, so that's why my cheeks are so red. I didn't want to alarm you and the rest of the girls." It seemed my lie worked because she released my grasp and hugged me. "I hope you feel better soon, milady," she said, and released me from her grasp. She gave me one last smile and left to talk to the girl I now knew was Bianca di Angelo.

The next time she saw him was when he came with Zoë, Thalia, and Grover to come and rescue her and his friend, Annabeth. You should have seen the way he looked when he was fighting Atlas. He was a fierce warrior who wouldn't stop until he either won or died. He was brave, trustworthy, friendly, and smart. He was her knight in shining armor. He was the best man she ever met and will meet in her life. There was no word for what he was to her. But the closest would probably be heartbreaking. Artemis no longer cared about her vow because she intended on breaking it. To break it with the only man she would ever love, the man right in front of her, her knight in shining armor, her true love, _her Percy. _

When she saw him, her heart would leap so far that she thought her heart would jump right out of her chest. Her pulse was so fast, that if she wasn't a goddess she would actually be fearing that she would have a heart attack. She would have a fire burning through her veins, not only burning her body, but her very soul. When she was with him, she would break out of her shell and show him the real her. And she never knew it until after the conversation.

When she put Zoë's soul into the sky, making her a constellation for her bravery, Percy's presence calmed her. It made the furious, uncontrollable waves of grief and pain to at least stay back a couple yards, not completely engulfing her with their powerful blows, but lapping gently against her skin on the shore of her emotions.

Sure he was infatuated with that girl Annabeth, but she would get her chance eventually. Maybe not for years, but she would have him eventually. That was something she promised herself. But she didn't know or expect it to come so soon.

She was walking the streets of Olympus when she saw Percy. He was running from someone it looked like. He looked like he saw the worst thing imaginable. He wasn't looking at the road I was on and his face was full of determination, as well as fear. I wondered why. While I was wondering how could Percy come into this state, I collided with something. I fell tumbling to the ground on my bottom. Talk about a painful landing.

When I got up, I saw what I collided with. It was Percy. All the blood in my body went to my cheeks. He was still on the ground. I helped him up on his feet. When we were both standing, I muttered, "Sorry." He waved my apology away. "It's okay, Lady Artemis. But it should be I who is apologizing because I wasn't looking at where I was going." "I wasn't looking where I was going, either. So, I guess we're both at fault here. " He smiled. "I guess we are." I looked back from the way he came and decided to ask him why he was running. "Why were you running? Was somebody chasing you?" He looked back to the road he was running on and shivered. He looked back at me. "Yeah. I was running from Aphrodite and her evil plans to twist my love life." I couldn't hold back the laugh that was threatening to explode from me any longer and I let it out for a very long time. When I was almost done, Percy was glaring at me with annoyance. I tried to stop laughing to say, "I'm sorry, Percy. It's just that I could imagine Aphrodite chasing you, yelling about your love life. It's quite funny and I've been in that situation when I was with Orion. So, I could really relate to it. Sorry, if I insulted you or anything." I finally stopped laughing and looked at him with pleading eyes. He kept up the glare for a second and then let it morph into a huge grin. "Apology accepted." I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Out of nowhere, Aphrodite's voice carried to them. "Perseus Jackson! You better get your butt over here for I can tell you about your love life. If you don't, I will make it a permanent hell for you." Percy looked like he was about be sick. I was so sorry for him. When Aphrodite talks about messing with a love life, she literally means it. And I knew he knew this. So, I came up with an idea I thought would benefit us both.

"How about you come to my place? She'll never catch you there," I whispered in his ear. He nodded frantically and I took his hand. I teleported us inside my bedroom.

My whole entire room was silver and had a huge king sized bed in the middle of it. It had gossamer curtain around it, so I could close them for privacy. They were just for decoration considering I never have the need for privacy because I'm never doing anything. But I had a feeling that they wouldn't be decorations anymore after this day. She released Percy's hand and walked towards the bed. She sat down and let her fingers trail along the curtains. When she looked at Percy, she saw that he was blushing from being in her bedroom alone with her. Seeing this, she decided that she would show him that being alone with her was not a miserable thing. Especially in her bedroom. "Come on, Percy. I'm not going to bite." He nodded and walked towards her. He sat down next to her.

"So, how's it going with Annabeth?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. He looked uncomfortable. "Well, Annabeth and I broke up yesterday." Oh. That's why he looked so uncomfortable. I felt sadness for him, but I also felt pure joy and happiness because that meant he was free game. She would make him hers. Tonight. She put on the saddest and understanding face she could. "I'm sorry, Percy. You and Annabeth looked so perfect for each other." His beautiful sea-green eyes met my brown ones. "It's not your fault, Lady Artemis. It just didn't work out." I took his face in my hands. He looked surprised but didn't jerk away from my touch. "You know you don't have to call me Lady Artemis, right? I would prefer it if you would just call me Artemis." He slowly nodded. "Okay, Artemis. If that's what you prefer." "I do," I said.

An awful silence started to take over the room. Artemis stared at the gossamer running through her fingers liked her life depended on it. Because it kind of did. You see, Percy's way of trying to ignore the heavy tension in the room is by letting his hand wander. And his hand has been wander not on the bed, but on me. His hand traced lazy circles across her hands, thighs, legs, and arms. He didn't seem aware of it. But Artemis was. Very much so. Everywhere he touched, felt like somebody had put a flame upon her skin, but it wasn't painful. It was electric, it was warmth, it was exhilarating. She was trying not to let him know how much she was enjoying it. But it was too late. Before she could shut her mouth, she said in a hoarse whisper, " I love you, Percy." He stopped his ministrations and looked at her as if she was crazy. She decided it was too late to take it back. "I said, I love you, Percy," she said, her voice a whole lot stronger. She said this while looking into his eyes the whole entire time and saw hope, relief, and love flash through his eyes before he finally spoke. "I love you too, Artemis. I always have. But I didn't think you would love me back.," he said this with love in his voice and gaze. It was Artemis' turn to be surprised. "Why do you love me? Why did you think I would never love you back?," she asked, curious as to why he would say such a thing.

"You are a maiden goddess. You hate all men. And the biggest reason was because I am nothing special. I am not worthy of being an object of affection for you," she said sadly. She took his face into her hands and brought them up to look straight into his eyes. "Percy, you are special. You are worthy of my affections. You are worthy of any girl's affections. If they don't see that, then they are fools. I don't want to hear that ever again. Do you understand me?," she spoke in a furious voice. He nodded. "Yes, Artemis. I understand you 100%. But I already know I'm not special and nothing can change that." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, so nothing can change it, huh? Well, let's see if this will be of any help…" She caught his lips with her own and kissed him for all she was worth. It was the best kiss she ever experienced. Way better than Orion. She saw fireworks of every color and design pop into her head like she was staring up at the sky on the Fourth of July. It was simply magical.

She released her lips and gulped in some much needed air. When she looked at Percy, she saw that he was panting heavily as well. She smirked at him. "So did that change your mind?," she asked him. He grinned at her. "Yes, I no longer doubt myself in that subject. But I do doubt myself in another area. Would you mind to help me change my mind with that, too?"

She leaned in closer and said, "Gladly." Then she captured his lips in another fevered kiss. She heard the sound of thunder but she could hardly care because she finally had her Percy. Her knight in shining armor.

**Okay, that's the end of my first Olympian Challenge by Felicity Dreams. If you want to do one, look at her profile where she has all of the pairings. Please review and no flames, please. If you didn't like my story, then why did you continue reading it?**

**~Twilight Chick ****J**


End file.
